Consumers may use headphones to listen to music, conduct telephone conversations, or play other audio sounds while in a wide variety of settings, wherein the use of headphones in some settings may be dangerous. For example, headphones may prevent the wearer from hearing other vehicles when the wearer is running, riding a motorcycle and/or cycling near traffic or a road intersection. Moreover, the use of conventional noise cancellation technology in headphones may increase the risk of collisions with other vehicles.